smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
As the Hours Pass By (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 11
"C'mon guys! It's ok!" Eska led the Forest Scouts the next day to the barrier of her village. When they received word that Eska was alive, they rejoiced, and Eska made it up to them by showing them her village. "You sure they'll accept us?" Savina asked. "Yep!" Eska reassured, "After all, you were the ones that helped us defeat Trollstroyer! It's the least I can do to let the Smurfs trust you! Just...you gotta watch your step." The Forest Scouts huddled and discussed this matter. When they were done, Johan stepped up, "Ok, Eska. Let's see this village of yours." Eska nodded, grabbed Peewit's hand, and led them through the barrier. When they were through, they were astonished. It was a whole village with mushroom houses and a many Smurfs. When the humans came in through the barrier, the Smurfs looked at them in confusion. Johan started to sweat, hoping that he hadn't alarmed them. "Hey, Smurfs!" Clumsy called out, "Those are the humans that helped defeat Trollstroyer!" The whole village cheered for them and came over to congratulate them. Once the celebration was over they asked many questions about their origins and missions. "You must be a princess!" Smurfette commented Savina. "Yes," Savina held out her finger for Smurfette to hold, "I certainly am!" "Where is Trollstroyer now?" Handy asked Johan. "He's still at Julia's hovel," Johan answered, "He's part of us now!" While the Smurfs still interacted with the Forest Scouts, Eska smiled at the thought that they would get along just fine. "Um, Eska?" Benny's voice startled her, "Can I talk to you for a second?" Eska's eyes widened as she smiled awkwardly, "Uh, s-sure! Yea! Of course! Si! Uh, other words in yes! I mean...other languages!" Benny smiled and gently pulled Eska by the wrist towards an empty part of the village. Both of them smiled at each other and blushed. "Eska...there's been something I wanted to tell you," Benny shifted his weight. "R-really?!" Eska widened her eyes, "W-well, yea! I mean, everyone....they have something to say...right? Uh, what is it?" Benny inched closer to her, which made her blush even more, "Eska....I-" "Benny!" A feminine voice called which made Eska cringe. It was Mona, running towards him. Before she could hug him, Eska blocked her way, "Um, can you annoy someone else for a change?" "You're still here?!" Mona squinted at her, "I thought you, you know, passed on or something. Whatever. I guess you make this village interesting or something. But, let me tell you this! I ''will ''get Benny someday! With or without you!" With a flip of her ponytail, she sashayed away. Eska shrugged and turned back to Benny, "Now...ahem....what were you going to say?" Benny stared into her eyes and gulped, "I...I'm glad you're still alive. You mean a lot to everyone...and to me." Eska smiled sincerely at Benny and the two shared a hug. Her other friends came over and witnessed the scene. "Woah," Spiro backed up, "Did we interrupt something?" Eska and Benny both released and blushed. Eska shook her head, "N-nope! Just talking! Plus, celebrating still being with you guys!" She put her arms around Spiro and Felipe, "I'm Eska Devereaux, and I'm here to stay!" Back at Gargamel's lair, Gargamel waited for his creation to bring the Smurf's back, but he never did, "Argh! How could I keep losing! Every mission I plan I lose!" He rubbed his chin in thought, "Looks like I'm going to need help." He made his way towards a threatening-looking castle and knocked on the door. A looming figure stood upon him, "What?" "Hello, Balthazar," Gargamel smiled evilly, "I need some...assistance." The End...? Previous Category:As the Hours Pass By chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story